Is This Because You're a Vampire?
by Last Winter Rose
Summary: Nikola have always had a thing for Henry's neck but Henry have never been brave enough to ask him the question that he's always wanted to ask him.


**Title**: Is It Because You're a Vampire?

**Paring**: Henry/Nikola

**Word Count:** 789

**Rating**: PG-13 for sexual theme but nothing too detailed.

**WARNINGS**: None

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sanctuary in any way, shape, or form and am not getting paid for this story.

**Summary**: Nikola have always had a thing for Henry's neck but Henry have never been brave enough to ask him the question that he's always wanted to ask him.

**Author's Notes:** This was written for the Prompt Neck Fetishization on my Bingo Card for the _kinkbingo_ on LiveJournal

**LWR**

Henry was so busy with the report that he was working on, he didn't even notice Nikola entering the room and moving behind him until he felt moist warm lips upon his neck. He jumped at the surprise but was held down by strong hands on his shoulders, the lips on his neck slowly made their way up, right below his ear. "Nikola please, I don't have time for this right now. I need to finish this for the Doc," Henry said trying to pull away from his mate.

"Mmm, Helen's waited almost a week for that, she can wait just a few more minuets," Nikola whispered giving a small bite to the bottom of Henry's ear.

"Nikola," Henry groaned bending his head to the side to give his mate more room to get to his neck. Nikola's mouth moved back down his neck to his collarbone giving another bite. Henry hissed in pain, "Hey, no fangs."

"No promises," Nikola said licking the spot, he hadn't bitten hard enough to draw blood but it was already turning red. "Why don't you turn your computer off and take a break?" Nikola went right back to peppering his neck with kisses.

"I _really _need to get this done." The only answer he got was a soft moan from the vampire, before the warm lips were gone from his neck. Henry sighed, a little disappointed that his mate gave up so quickly and then he realized that the hands were still holding him down. Nikola had only moved, making his way around Henry and pushing the chair back away from the desk. Nikola was smiling as he swung his leg over Henry's lap, Henry was pinned between Nikola and the chair, his lover's hands pushing on his chest. He made a sound somewhere between a moan and a laugh as Nikola went right back to attacking his neck; kissing, biting, and licking.

Henry groan as Nikola pushed in closer to him, he could feel the vampire's desire through the fabric of the dress slacks that Nikola always wore. Henry's hands moved to Nikola's hips holding him still and Henry wiggled his hip under his lover. It got a groan from Nikola muffled by his own neck.

Henry looked at the screen of his computer, he knew that he should be working on that report for Helen but he could never say no to Nikola when he got like this and the fact that all of his blood was rushing southward wasn't helping. He closed his eyes hissing again as Nikola bit a little too hard, although he would never denied the fact that the mix of pain and pleasure was sometimes a real turn on for him. Ever since their first time together Nikola has always gone for Henry's neck, kissing him when he walk by, burying his face when they hug, he did just about anything to get at Henry's neck. He smiled, he's been wanting to asked Nikola for some time now just why he did it but he's been afraid that his mate would take it the wrong way but today was the day. "What is it with you and my neck?" Henry asked rolling his head to the side as Nikola kissed his way from one side of Henry's neck down the front and to the other.

Nikola pulled back looking him in the face, Henry could see that his eyes were dark with lust and he almost laugh at that fact, "It's just a thing of mine," Nikola said.

"Is it because you're a vampire?" The words were out before Henry actually thought about what he had just said, he froze, _really_ hoping that he didn't just kill the mood.

Nikola started at him for a moment before rolling his eyes, "Truth be told, I've always had a things for necks, long before I became part vampire. Don't ask me why, but I've always been drawn to them, that why Helen thought it was a little funny that out of the five of us I was the one who became a vampire." He leaned forwards placing a soft kiss on Henry's neck, "Your neck is just so much _fun _to play with." Nikola said growling out the word 'fun' and that was it. Henry was done, he reached around Nikola hitting the save button on the computer before moving his hands under Nikola's legs and stood, thankful for his HAP strength. Nikola tighten his arms and legs around Henry, "What are you doing?"

Henry shifted Nikola around a bit freeing his legs so he could walk, moving to the door joining his lab to his bedroom. "I'm moving us somewhere where we can _really _have some fun."

_**THE END**_


End file.
